


mariokart isn't just for kids.

by columnatedruinsdomino



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, I am tired, Kinky, Modern, Smut, no beta i die like man, please be nice im new, poe dameron is hot, this was a crack fic that my friend told me i should write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columnatedruinsdomino/pseuds/columnatedruinsdomino
Summary: poe wants to play mariokart. well, he wants to watch you play mariokart. and have his hands in your pants while he does it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 40





	mariokart isn't just for kids.

“Come on. It’ll be fun.”  
“Will it?” you asked, turning to face Poe. He had that signature smirk on his face, the one that he wore when you just knew he was up to no good.  
“Yeah! Come on, babe. Turn on the switch. I know you’ll like this.”  
You moved towards the Nintendo Switch that sat on your desk. “Poe, I don’t know about this.”  
“Do you trust me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay, princess. Grab the switch, take your pants off, and come over here.”  
“And then what?” You felt a blush creep up your face as you picked up your Switch.  
“Open Mariokart.”  
“Uh, Poe, this is sounding less like sex and more like me beating you in Mariokart.” You giggled.  
Poe looked at you, eyes deepening. “We’ll get there, princess. Come here.”  
You wiggled onto the bed next to him, leaning up against his shoulder. “Now?”  
“What did I say about the pants?”  
“Oh. Oops.” You slid your grey sweatpants off and tossed them onto the floor.  
“Sit in my lap. Open it up for one player.”  
You shuffled into his lap and then turned to look at Poe. “You’re not playing?”  
“Not this game.” He slipped his hand into your panties. “You don’t get to cum unless you win the race.”  
You shot up, blush taking over your face. He slid his index finger up your slit, and you shuddered.  
“Better get to winning that race.”  
You quickly selected Electrodome, and mashed B to bypass the intro. Poe had abandoned his work in your panties, choosing instead to lick and bite up and down your neck. He bit down on the spot behind your ear, causing you to let out a moan and throw your head back.  
“You know, you should really pay attention,” Poe chuckled.  
“Fuck!” You stared down at your screen, straining to pay attention while Poe resumed his barrage on your neck. 2nd place. 1st place.  
“Hmm. Nice work so far. Let’s see how long that lasts.”  
You felt Poe smirk into your neck as his hand in your panties started to move again. He wasted no time, slamming two fingers into your pussy.  
“Always so wet. Didn’t know this would get you that bad, princess.”  
“S-Shut up,” you shuddered, gripping the switch with all of your might as you fell back into 5th place. Poe moved his hand languidly, savoring the feeling of your pussy clenching around his fingers.  
“You like this, don’t you? Like my fingers in your pussy while you try to concentrate. Like me distracting you. You love it, don’t you? ...Move. Pause the game.” Poe pushed you out of his lap, turning to lay between your legs.  
“Oh, God.”  
“Suck it up, princess. Or, rather, I will.” He slid your panties down and off your legs. “Unpause the game.”  
As soon as he heard the tell-tale noise of the game resuming, he licked a fat stripe up your pussy. You gasped, losing control of your kart for a second before you could remember what you were doing. 2nd place. 3rd place. Poe nudged at your clit. You felt him smirk before he sucked it into his mouth.  
“Fuuuuuuck. You’re an asshole, Poe Dameron.”  
He laughed, lapping at your clit. “Oh, I’m so hurt. Better watch your place.”  
2nd place. You were so close, so close. Poe slipped in a finger, and you arched your hips to meet his face.  
“Ah-ah.” He spread his other arm across your torso, holding you down. “Almost done winning there?”  
FUCK. You’d forgotten. 2nd place, you could do this. You could do this, maybe, if Poe wasn’t currently assaulting your pussy, bringing you so close to your high you could taste it.  
“No, please. Please, please, please. Please, I can do it. Please,” you gasped, watching your character and Princess Peach battle it out for 1st place. “Please. Please. Please.” Poe chuckled into your pussy, the vibrations bringing you ever so close to- “No. No! Fuck!”  
The race ended, and Poe slipped his fingers out of you.  
“Show me the screen.”  
“Would you just believe me if I said I won?”  
“No, princess. Show me.”  
You slid the switch across the bed, the screen displaying 2nd place! while your character drove around the track and cheered.  
“Hm. Close enough. Sounded like you were at least almost going to win.”  
“So..?” you asked, blushing. You had been built up so much, you had to have some kind of release. “Please? Pretty please?”  
“Hm.”  
“Pretty pretty please? I was good, I tried my best. I was at least 2nd place! Please!”  
Poe smirked, gazing at you with those deep brown eyes.  
“I guess.”  
He slipped his fingers back into your dripping pussy and pressed against your g-spot. Dropping his thumb to your clit, he leaned into your ear.  
“Cum.”  
And you did. Panting and gasping and moaning, you bucked into his hand as you rode out your orgasm.  
“Fuck. We have to do this again,” you rasped, staring down at Poe.  
“Yes we do, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first one! please let me know if y'all want me to continue or if you want me to crawl back into my corona hidey-hole. sorry the ending is a little messy, it's 2 am and i didn't know what the hell to do with it. thanks for reading folks


End file.
